Triple Starscreams equals triple the trouble
by Bluejay20
Summary: Starscream and Starscream somehow end up in Transformers: Prime Universe. Starscream and Starscream make fun of Starscream because of how colorful he is and how he is shaped, Starscream gets mad and decides to take over Starscream's position by being kind of Megatron. Starscream is furious. What will the Starscreams do now? {Crossover between TFP, TFA and TFG1)
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been stuck in my head. Although I don't know where this goes I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The nemesis was never a happy place. There weren't any bright colors….well, save for Knock Out, he was probably the brightest thing in the warship…that Megatron actually allowed to be in there. If you looked around the nemesis you would see there weren't any blue, white or red. It was gray, the occasional purple if you could find Soundwave wondering the halls, but even then, his color purple was dark.

If we were to get on the subject of darkness then it would obviously go to the voices of the infamous Decepticons. Soundwave voice—if you had the honor of hearing it—was low, monotone, he spoke with such static in his voice it was almost unreal.

Starscream's voice was scratchy, hard to mimic, when hearing it you knew it was him. Especially if he was shrieking, that is when his voice gets high-pitched. That is about as high pitched as anyone could get on nemesis.

Megatron's voice was never quiet and soft, it was loud, booming. That was normal, it had to be. If the Decepticons were going to listen to him then it had to be loud. So no mech took him for granted.

Still, there were never cheerful tones, unless their win was so epic that Megatron had lightened up. But they had never had a huge win. They _never _have, _never _will.

Megatron being in a great mood was like The Autobots loosing….no one could remember once when the Autobot loss.

Knock Out had to be the most colorful mech in the nemesis; it was no doubt about that. Everyone was a dull gray, boring purple or a hard to the eyes dark silver. So when an Eredicon announced he saw something colorful in his berthroom…no one believed him.

Who would really? They lived in darkness; they lived surrounded by shadows and darkness. The Eredicon had said it was bright red, with some white and blue. Although it was highly unlikely, Megatron simply dismissed it.

That same Eredicon had announced he seen something purple in his room. Now, yes, this was more normal then the colors that he had seen earlier in the week but the colors were still not the menacing Decepticon colors. The Eredicon had said it was a 'plumish' color.

Megatron snapped after that, he had sent the Eredicon to Knock Out to get his processer checked and his optics fixed. When Knock Out had came back saying out the Eredicon was perfectly healthy and was sane. Megatron had ordered everyone to search for this colorful object.

That is how they came to be here now.

Two mechs stood in front of Megatron. Both of them offlined, not permanently, but they were found asleep and brought to the bridge.

One of them was bulky, but he was colorful. Red, white and blue, his blue hands were under his helm as she recharge softly. He was curled up, trying to keep himself warm.

The other was like a plum color, his chestplates at least. The rest of him was gray and black. He had one hand resting softly on his abdomen; he was lying on his, unlike the colorful mech next to him. His other hand on placed under his helm.

Both of them had a gun latched on the top of their arms.

Megatron growled, having enough he smashed his foot on the mech that was curled up in a ball. He was too colorful for Megatron's liking, it hurt to look at him.

Knock Out, Soundwave, Breakdown and a couple of other vehicons and Eredicon took battle positions, just in case that this mech wasn't right in the processor.

"Who in the name of primus did that!" the colorful mech shrieked, his voice was high pitched voice. Everyone cringed, even Soundwave jerked.

His red optics onlined, "who—"

"Silence" Megatron ordered, his red optics blazing. His wings twitched, red optics becoming wide. "L-Lord Megatron" he growled, "you did this to me! you sent me to alone to this disgrace of a plan—well, your not Megatron" the mech stopped, during his ranting he had stood fully up and now was pointing his white gun at Megatron but stopped when he saw the mech.

"I am Megatron, who may you be!" Megatron snapped.

"Well, you do _sound _like Megatron but you don't look like him" the mech shook his helm, lowering his gun. "Is this some sort of Autobot trick" he demanded, "Is that Hound up to this?"

"Who is Hound?" Megatron ordered, loosing all patience with this mech.

"Autobots are sure becoming stupider" his high pitch voice was soft as she shook his helm.

Megatron's fusion cannon came online with a whirl and he pointed at the colorful object. "No, Lord Megatron! I didn't mean it! I uh, I live to serve you" he bowed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your loyal second in command" he said, raising an optic ridge.

A gasp came from the back, heels clicked quickly on the ground and Starscream stood before Megatron. His optics were wide, "you replaced me!" he shouted, "I have done everything you asked!" Starscream continued, "And you replace me with…with—what's your name?" Starscream turned towards the red, blue and white mech.

"Starscream"

"You replace me with—what?" Starscream stopped short and stared at this _Starscream. _

"I'm Starscream" the seekers wings flared out, showing his irritation.

"I am Starscream, second in command for the decepticons. Trine leader of Skywarp and Thundercracker" The colorful Starscream stated.

"Skywarp and Thundercracker were offlined eons ago!" Starscream shrieked.

"Would you two keep it down!" the plum mech on the floor demanded, he sat up straight, servo clutching the side of his helm. "And who are you…you must be Starscream also" the gray seeker asked evilly.

"Actually, yes, I am" the plum Starscream stood to his feet, dusting himself off.

"If your all Starscream, then you all want to overthrow Megatron" one of the vehicons said.

"Overthrow, I hope to terminate him! The slagger doesn't know when to fight and when to use words!" Colorful Starscream exclaimed.

"Megatron" the other Starscream spat out the name.

"So three Starscream's means three more mechs to destroy Megatron" Breakdown said aloud.

Knock Out sighed, "this is gonna be _fun_"

* * *

**Well, that's it. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I always forget these things. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! **

**Well that's it for me! Goodnight, Good Morning, Good Afternoon, I don't know what time you're reading this so I'm gonna get everything. **

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


	2. Chapter 2

Changes, bare with me, hopefully this is easy to understand. I will change formatting (I think that's what it's called) for each Starscream.

If Starscream from Prime is speaking it'll look like this: **"Starscream" **

If Starscream from G1 is speaking it'll look like this: **"**_Starscream__**" **_

If Starscream from Animated is speaking it'll look like this: "Starscream_" _

Also I will do that when I am explaining if they are moving and stuff like that, you'll see. Hopefully it isn't so confusing

Warning: all sentences normally include the word 'Starscream' sorry can't be helped.

Second Warning: I don't watch animated as much as I watch Prime and G1 so Starscream may be a little OOC, but how hard will it be to mess up Starscream's personality. That's kind of impossible. :P

The End. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Nobody dared to speak. The colorfulness of the clunky seeker was blinding to the dark room he was in. Everyone stared at the three seekers that were giving death glared to each other. The original **Starscream's** death glare was the best by far. Of course it would be, he used it on nearly everybody.

Knock Out finally had enough of all this silence and cleared his throat. "What are we going to do with these…_Starscreams_…my liege?" Knock Out asked, optic ridge rose as he turned to address his master. Megatron thought about it.

He couldn't send them off, most likely **Starscream** would find them and they'll all come and destroy him, that was also very unlikely. But he also couldn't keep three Starscreams around here; he could barely deal with one! If three were here then who knows what they'll do to his ship. What they'll do to his crew! And apparently the colorful _Starscream _has a trine; it was true that **Starscream** had lost his trine a while ago. This will spark aggravation between them. He couldn't turn them away. All of them hated his guts, but they hated their universes guts. So if Megatron actually gave them a chance and found a better Starscream then he'll get rid of his **Starscream** and send him off to whichever Starscream he replaced him with universe. Foolproof plan!

"They will stay here until we find a way to send them back" Megatron started, he turned to his TIC. "Soundwave—" he never got to finish his sentence because one of the Starscream's cut him off.

"_THAT'S SOUNDWAVE!"_ _Starscream's_ high-pitched voice was made into a shriek making everyone flinch. _Starscream_ ran up to Soundwave, he started looking at Soundwave closely, sometimes pawing and knocking on the visor screen making Soundwave somewhat jerk.

"_But you're not Soundwave! Soundwave is blue, and doesn't look like a femme. You look like some badly created femme that even primus himself would frown upon"_ _Starscream_ stated, throughout his rant he did not stop poking around Soundwave's slender frame and he didn't stop waving his hand in front of Soundwave's visor. _"Are you listening to me?" _

Silence.

"_Do you even speak?" _

Silence.

"_Do you have a face"_ _Starscream_ growled, arms crossing over his chestplates as he waited for a response.

"I'll answer your questions in order, Starscream. Probably not, he speaks, unsure" Megatron said, placing a gentle servo on the colorful _Starscream's_ right should-plates making the imposter _Starscream _jump. Megatron was touching him like he was a sparkling. This would enrage this _Starscream_ normally but it was better then being fired at.

"Soundwave, I want you to find out where they came from" Megatron ordered the TIC who nodded before briskly leaving the room.

"Rule one: don't get Soundwave angry. You won't like him when he is angry" Knock out shook his helm, placing a hand on his hip. _Starscream _nodded before joining the group of Starscreams.

"Starscream, I will be giving you the task of watching these two Starscream" Megatron gestured towards them. **"I have better things to do then sparkling-sit!"** **Starscream **complained, **"Can't Knock Out do it!" **

"I'm a doctor Starscream, not a sparkling-sitter" Knock Out sneered, pointing a claw at the original **Starscream**. **"I'm sure you have nothing better to do"** **Starscream** shot back, "again, doctor, not sparkling-sitter" this then turned into a huge agreement between these two mechs. The other two Starscreams watched, listening to **Starscream **yell at the red medic.

"Is it always like this?" Starscream asked, pointing a digit at the two.

"Unfortunately, yes" Megatron sighed, shaking his helm.

"Starscream!" Megatron raised his voice louder, making the said seeker wings drop lowly. "Do as I say"

"**Of course, Lord Megatron"** **Starscream** said, his wings slowly rising back up to the usual peak. Helm held high, he walked towards the two seekers and glared down at them. Even with his sloughing he managed to glare down at them. His hands placed behind his back, his wings were up high showing off who was in command.

"Starscream is jealous with himself….wow" Knock Out whispered into Breakdown's audio. Breakdown nodded quickly before responding, "are we sure were not gonna die today?"

"**Follow me, glitches"** **Starscream** sneered, turning on his heels, making them click across the floor. Both of the Starscreams from the other universe looked down on the floor. Both staring at the heels that were clicking away. "Odd, only thought femmes had heels" Starscream muttered, slowly following **Starscream**. _Starscream_ gave a whine before running after them.

**Starscream** was in the hall walking away from the bridge. He felt a frame come closer to him and he jerked, looking down he stared at the lavender Starscream. **"What is it"** **Starscream** snapped, moving the arm this purple Starscream was closest too. "I'm Starscream, obviously you knew that" Starscream snipped, "sense your going to be our 'sparkling-sitter'" Starscream used air quotes around Sparkling-sitter, "we should ask some questions to become at least somewhat, friends. I'll start first, why in the name of primus do you have heels?" Starscream asked.

**Starscream** gaped and snapped around, "**I DO NOT HAVE HEELS!"** **Starscream** screeched.

"_Yes you do, Starscream"_ _Starscream_ came up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"**Why is **_**your **_**face up here?**" **Starscream** pointed at Starscream's face. Taking note of why his face was nowhere near his chin.

"_Good question" Starscream_ hummed.

"You're so colorful its hurting my optics!" Starscream snapped.

"**You're also very clunky for being a seeker"** **Starscream** laughed

"RIGHT!" Starscream exclaimed loudly, snapping his fingers together before pointing at **Starscream**. "How could you be fit to be a seeker?"

_Starscream_'s optics blazed red with anger. Before he could say something the ship jerked to the left. Starscream fell onto **Starscream**, making them hit the wall. _Starscream _managed to stay upright until the jerking eased. "What the frag was that!" Starscream yelled.

_**:: Starscreams report to the bridge admittedly**__**::**_Megatron called for them through **Starscream's **COMM link.

"**Megatron requests are assistance"** **Starscream** said, he pushed Starscream off of him.

The warship jerked once again, this time alarms in warning went off. They were obviously under attack.

**Starscream** transformed skillfully and jetted off, the other two Starscream watched before doing the same.

When they were on the bridge the lights were flashing, everyone was working hard trying to find where the damage was. "If we get a hit like that another time we'll fall out of the sky!" Knock Out exclaimed, looking over the warship's shield percentage. It was decreasing quickly.

"**What's going on?"** **Starscream** shouted.

Megatron grabbed onto his station that was at the front of the bridge to hold himself up as the warship jerked again. **Starscream** crouched low, one leg bent while the other leg was straight out to the side. His claws dug into the floor of the top level. The other Starscreams where unprepared. _Starscream_ fell on top of Starscream, making them both fall and land on the first floor.

"The Autobots are attacking!" Megatron yelled over the alarms that were blaring.

"**Let me stop them, my liege"** **Starscream** offered, bowing slightly.

"You and what army, Starscream?" Megatron growled over at his SIC who was now standing right beside him. Soundwave pointed a digit at the two Starscreams that were on the first floor. Both of them trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"Slag, you punched me!" one of them screeched.

"**You can't be serious! How do we know they're made for fighting?"** **Starscream **exclaimed. "Every Decepticon is made for fighting, Starscream, no matter how he or she looks" Megatron growled lowly.

"**What about my armada!"** **Starscream** tried.

"No" Megatron said quickly, "your armada is being used so that they can repair the warship as soon as possible"

**Starscream** was about to protest again when he finally gave up and made an "aww" with small pout afterwards.

The two Starscream managed to free themselves, they walked towards the master. This time prepared if something happened again.

"Starscreams" Megatron stared, "get ready to fight"

"W_h_o_?_" Starscream and _Starscream_ said in unison.

"The Autobots"

* * *

**Yes, they meet the Autobots in the next chapter! Whoop! **

**If somebody can tell me where I got Knock Out's thing saying, "I'm a doctor, Starscream, not a sparkling-sitter" I'll give you…something. Haven't thought about it yet. **

**The Formatting may be a little hard to read. I'm still trying to figure out how to make it less confusing. **

**Special Thanks to sakiko of soleana for helping me out. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read, Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**~Bluejay20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! This is not long nor is it that good. I quickly wrote this chapter up so I could tell you all something important. Plus, I wrote this fast and I was mad when I wrote this but I promise you this will get better. I just wanted to write this as quickly as I could. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this. All the characters belong to their respectful owners. **

**Please Read Ending A\N **

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Starscream almost screeched, "Us? Going out after The Autobots!"

"You do fight Autobots, don't you Starscream" Megatron growled, staring at the two newest Starscream. Both looked mortified. "I fight my Autobots…Not yours!" he yelled, his hands being placed on his hips as he recoiled.

"Trying new things helps you learn" Megatron growled, optics snapping into narrowed slits.

"**Hmm, I told you Lord Megatron…Not all Decepticons know how to fight"** **Starscream** hummed, his arms placed behind his back one claw wrapping around his other wrist in his usual stance. "I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" Starscream growled.

"**I really don't believe you"** the silver seeker chuckled a bit.

"I'll show you how to fight!" Starscream shouted. Quickly, he transformed and jetted off throughout the halls of the Warship. _Starscream_, giving an exasperated sigh, followed hot in purist.

"You are an excellent persuader, Starscream" Megatron said to his second without looking down at the high heeled seeker. **"I just know myself, Lord Megatron" Starscream **said with a smirk before transforming and jetting off.

Megatron looked behind himself his narrowed optics watching **Starscream** jet of the bridge before turning down the hall and out of sight. He turned back around, forgetting about the alarms blaring loudly through his warship.

He swiftly turned around to start snapping orders at some troopers.

00000000000000000000000

Starscream finally made his way to the landing pad and jetted outside into the crisp air. He let out a content sigh about being back in the air.

"_Starscream! You have a job to do!" Starscream_ snapped.

"You better not interfere…watch how a real mech takes on an Autobot" Starscream growled before jetting straight down towards the ground.

He noticed that their were three Autobots…a yellow mech, blue femme and a large green mech. This was going to be easy! He opened fire on the blue femme without permission.

"**You did not seek my permission!" Starscream** shouted, coming up to be alongside the other Screamer. "I don't need permission from you!" Starscream shouted before jetting down even further, getting closer and closer to the ground.

**Starscream **cursed once again before going towards the ground and shooting one of his missiles at Arcee, she swiftly did a back flip over the missile but it crashed into Bumblebee making him fly backwards (when it exploded) with a cry….or a very long beeeeeeep same difference.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee shouted, forgetting the mission at hand to check back at her friend.

"_If I were you I would look in front…not behind"_ Just then _Starscream_ transformed and landed on top of Arcee. She was being crushed by the weight of the massive colorful seeker. "Who are you?" she croaked.

"_I am Starscream! Second-in-Command of the Decepticons! Air Commander and Trine Leader to Thundercracker and Skywarp…anymore questions you would like to ask" Starscream_ ended his boast with a hum.

Bulkhead stopped when he realized Arcee was being crushed by the clucky seeker on top of her. "Arcee!" he cried.

"**Eh, eh, he"** The silver seeker reached down to put a sharp claw on Bumblebee's spark chamber. **"One more step and your little friend here will die" **

Bumblebee was unconscious at the moment so he couldn't provide any assistance.

"**Where is Starscream?" Starscream** demanded over towards the colorful seeker who shrugged, examining Arcee. She looked different, not in paintwork but other of them looked different. She looked more computerized while he looked more….drawn.

Everything was silent and nobody dared to move. If Bulkhead moved most likely **Starscream** would pluck out Bee's spark. The color freak over on top of Arcee could kill her by just a jump on top of her. It would crush all of her gears and wires.

**"Now, where is your precious Optimus Prime" Starscream **questioned, tapping his chin softly with the claw that was not about to jab into Bumblebee's spark chamber.

As if in cue, loud footsteps were heard. Everyone, that was present and awake, looked up at The Prime. They heard a battle cry and everyone tore their gaze away from Optimus to the sky.

"I call defeating the Prime!" Starscream called out to his fellow Decepticons.

"_Don't!"_ the colorful seeker screeched.

"what would he possibly do to—" Starscream stopped when it hit his jet nose into Optimus chest, causing very little damage to him but a lot of damage to the tip of his jet.

He transformed to spat out a curse at Optimus only to realize that he wasn't as small as HIS Optimus.

"You-Your Optimus Prime?" Starscream stepped backs, tripping on something so that he landed on his aft.

"Yes. And who may you be?" Prime asked, quite puzzled by the current situation.

Starscream red optics widened even more when The Prime spoke. He voice was deeper then the one he knew. "I think I messed up…." Starscream looked back over towards his comrades.

"_**You think?" **_

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**SOPA is back! **

**Yes my friends you heard me correctly, SOPA is back! **

**For those of you who don't know what SOPA is I will explain it in four words. **

"**It is not good" **

**SOPA is basically a bill that, if passed, will shut down YouTube and Tumblr and DeviantART. **

**Yeah, yeah, those sites are good but at least we'll have our Fanfiction right? Wrong! They will get Fanfiction and they will bring it down just like they will do with the rest of Fan Art, Fan ANYTHING! Even worse, if you write or draw a Fan Art or sing a cover and post it on YouTube you can be called a felon! **

**A felon! For writing or drawing something. **

**There is a petition you can sign to try and stop this but unfortunately I do not have the link. Also, I cannot sign the petition for I am not allowed to. So I am trying to warn as many people as I can about this. **

**SOPA will destroy us…They might be able to throw us into jail because we write Fan stuff. I do not know that much about it yet but as I know more I will try and keep you posted about it. **

**If you want more information just look up **

'**SOPA is back 2013' **

**Yes, this isn't the first time they tried this and it won't be the last. Quite frankly, I do not want to go to jail because I write about three Starscreams from different universes coming together. WTF! So please help stop this. **

**Do all you can, try and make people aware about this petition. The more we fight back the better chance we have against SOPA! **

**They are trying to secretly pass this bill. They don't want us, the people to know about this. (Some kind of government)**

**Please help stop SOPA. We need to spread the word that SOPA is back! We need to stop this bill once and for all! **

**I sure hope I didn't scare anybody but this bill needs to stop. This is our creativity, we do this for fun. You-tubers make money off of YouTube. This **_**has **_**to be stopped! **

**On a happier note: I will try and update weekly but school just started so…eh, whatcha gonna do. **

**Well, that's all. I love you all! I swear, I am not just saying this but you all have **_**no **_**idea how much I love you even though I've never met any of you I love you! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup? **

**It's ME! BLUEJAY20! **

**I got this chapter out! Yay! Finally! I would have liked to put this chapter up during the weekend when people don't have to read it during the week because of homework and school but I am not going to be anywhere near my computer during the weekend so I kind a HAVE to put this up today unless you all want to wait till next weekend. I don't want to wait till next weekend. Nope, I do not! **

**Oh! To the guest who answered my questioned about The Star Trek reference (if you are still reading this) you win…still haven't thought about it. Oh well, you chose I guess. **

**So, hope you enjoy this chapter. No, I do not have any more information on SOPA. Again, I'll tell you when I get it. But they are trying to pass it without us knowing so…**

**Next thing, you know. I should be doing my homework but I wrote this instead. Opps! Oh well1! What are you going to do? Disclaimer: I do not own blah, blah, blah. All you know what I am going to say. Now done with my random ranting let's get on to the story shall we. **

**Random Transformer Quote **

"**Ze name is Blitzwing, insect! Remember it! 'Cause it's the last thing you vill ever hear before I... [**_**switches to Random**_**] ... express my feelings in song, hahaha! Ze Itsy Bitsy Spider crawled up ze water spout..." ~Blitzwing from Transformers Animated "transform and roll out part one"**

* * *

Speak? Scrap no!

They speak they were probably good as scraped, and everyone knew how hard it is for _any _Starscream to bite their glossa. If it was ether they begged too much, they opened their mouths and spilled something they shouldn't ...they couldn't keep their mouths shut.

In this case it could be a good and bad thing.

Good if _Starscream _was the one to shriek, scream or shout an insult his high pitch voice would probably scare the scrap out of The Autobots

It could be…

Bad, if Starscream opened his mouth. He wasn't too bright nor was his voice high pitched enough to scare The Autobots away. **Starscream** sure hoped that Starscream knew this. If the lavender mech didn't then they were going to have many, many issues.

Optimus just stared at the unmoving, wide-eyed, seekers. He was a Prime but he still did not understand why Megatron would get more seekers. It was best to ask, right?...what harm could happen? Well, **Starscream** had his claw near Bumblebee's spark chamber. And the unknown colorful seeker had all his weight on Arcee making her unmovable. Bulkhead was his only hope but he knew Bulkhead wouldn't move, worried his clumsiness would mess up when he tried to strike quickly and they could kill the both of his comrades.

But, if he asked who in the name of primus were these new seekers! He could probably get more information. Not that he expected any of them to give him any.

Optimus cleared his voice with a deep 'ahem' before he actually started speaking.

"If you do not pardon my asking, 'who are you two'?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge. He stared down at the purple seeker that was still staring up at him like a frightened sparkling before turning his gaze to the colorful seeker who was less mortified by his presents but all the same was a bit worried about it.

**Starscream **snapped his helm over towards his double…or triple…depending on who do think is the first, second and third Starscream.

He almost begged Starscream not to answer that questioned so that the other Starscream could answer for all of them. Sadly and unfortunately, Starscream didn't get the memo.

"What do you mean, who are we!?" Starscream yelled standing to his full height, trying to make himself look bigger then Optimus Prime. That failed miserably. Optimus stilled had to look down to stare down at the seeker.

**Starscream **grumbled out his annoyance, he decided to ignore the other Starscream and focus on the yellow scout he had. He growled once the seeker opened his mouth…again. Even _Starscream _gave an annoyed sigh at the mech.

"I am Second In Command of The decepticons!—" Starscream was cut off when the silver seeker hissed something, which the purple seeker caught quite quickly.

"**That doesn't mean slag to them…**_**I **_**am the Second-In-Command of the Decepticons in this universe. Making **_**me **_**superior then you, making **_**me **_**the one they want because I hold more information then you" Starscream **had hissed.

"Were you talking to me?" Starscream hissed evilly, crossing his arms and marching up towards **Starscream **while growling. The silver seeker's optics narrowed and his wings flared. He stood up to become face-to-face with Starscream completely forgetting about The Scout.

"**I was talking to you!" Starscream **snapped in Starscream's face.

This broke out into a huge argument between the two. _Starscream _sighed, so HE had to do everything by himself once again. It wasn't any different then when he was with Skywarp and Thundercracker. This trine would end up getting in a huge argument leaving him to do all the work.

"_Starscream, Starscream, you both beautiful…" Starscream _growled, his voice was lower then he intended it to be. Probably the fact that he was growling and he was tense made his voice lower. However, that wasn't what he was concerned about at the moment.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS!" **the both of them hissed, both wings going rigid when they said it.

Once again, the ignored The Autobots and started yelling at each others faces. Someone threatened to rip of the others wing and feed them to Blitzwing…_Starscream _was gonna guess that that was Starscream who shouted it because from what he saw, there weren't any triple-changers in **Starscream's **place.

"_Would both of you shut the frag up!?" Starscream _let out a high pitch shriek.

The two Starscreams grew silent and Optimus' optics widened. Again, he cleared his throat making all optics go to him. "You…you probably should have you voice box checked out…I believe it's broken" he said uneasily with a slight shrug.

"_This is my REAL voice you idiot!" Starscream _yelled, marching over towards Optimus.

"**And what an annoying voice it is" Starscream **chuckled darkly, actually WANTING to get into a fight with the bright and colorful seeker.

"_You dare call my voice annoying!" Starscream _gave another shrilling scream, walking away from Optimus and towards Starscreams.

Arcee slowly stood to her feet as did Bumblebee, both eyeing the Decepticons fighting with each other. "Am I dreaming?" Arcee whispered to Bulkhead who shook his helm.

"No…I don't think so"

00000000000000000000000

Soundwave slowly walked towards Megatron. They got the Warship back in the air. He had sent Laserbeak to see how the Starscreams were doing and…yeah, he could tell it wasn't that good.

"Soundwave, what is it that you need?" Megatron asked, looking over the reports that Knock Out and Breakdown had made.

Soundwave put the video that Laserbeak was catching on his visor. It wasn't until three shrieks of 'useless fragger' were heard that Megatron actually turned around to look at Soundwave. He growled at the sight.

Instead of fighting The Autobots like they were ordered too…The Starscreams were yelling, hissing, snapping and threatening one another.

"Soundwave! Gather a team to fight The Autobots!" Megatron growled, "And make sure they don't hurt the poor seekers…that is my job"

With that Megatron left the bride, his optics turning from dark red to a frightening purple his hand clutched in a fist as he walked slowly. Slowly mapping out how he was going to punish these Starscreams...

* * *

**The Starscreams are gonna die once Megatron gets a hold of them. LOL! Hope you enjoyed Bluejay20 out! PEACE!**

**~Bluejay20 **


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for such a short chapter but I wanted to put this chapter before the next. The Starscreams get beaten up in the NEXT chapter. Not this one. Sorry about that. **

* * *

Lazy optics opened slowly against the sun that shined brightly.

What was going on?

He couldn't remember anything; it was quite hard to think about anything at the moment. He stood up on his feet, his slender legs almost threatened to break beneath him.

He was tired, he felt drained.

Going back into recharge wasn't an option. He had to figure out where he was. The fact that he didn't understand where he was made him uneasy. The fall he had taken took quite a toll on him. His back was in pain, his helm was cracked and he was leaking energon from his side.

"Hmm" he hummed, bringing a hand over his optics to stop the sun from blinding him to much. He tried pulling up things in his memory banks but everything came up blank…it was basically, as if he was first created. He had a life! He couldn't remember what happened in his life but he had one! He could vaguely remember…but it wasn't clear enough.

There were way too many large spaces to fill in the blanks of what happened to him.

Because of that, he had to move on to the second question.

Where was he?

There were trees not to far ahead; he could hear the birds singing quietly. A small pond was around the forest area, a river coming off it and moving out into the distance. He was on lush grass, small tulips sprouted from the ground. A mixture of all bright and pretty colors.

He would have stayed here if he wanted too, but he couldn't. He had to find out who _he _was.

He looked down at all the scuff marks on his frame. He walked towards the water and dipped his hands into the cool, refreshing water. He splashed the water on his face, closing his optics tightly when he did so.

Sighing, the bot stood up before transforming into his alt-mode and driving off.

About to see what was going on.

* * *

**Ohhhh…who is this mystery guest? What's your guess? Well, again, very sorry for such a short chapter I didn't mean it to be that short but I couldn't think of anything else. This is getting plottier as I go along. Oh well, what are you gonna do. **

**Hope you enjoyed this insanely short chapter! **

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, another chapter from Yours Truly, Bluejay20!**

**Once again, this is a confusing chapter to read. I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID THAT! **

**From now on (after this chapter) I will write Animated, G1, Prime etc you know what I mean. Like **

**Prime Starscream walked over towards G1 Starscream, Animated Starscream following closely behind. I just want to try it out. Mostly because it is easier for me to write it and probably for you to read it. Anyways, this is a confusing chapter. I am sorry, while writing this I thought of that idea but I am so tired I don't feel like rewriting. **

**Again, sorry for the confusing chapter. I think if I put Animated, G1, and Prime in front of the names of Starscream it will be easier to read and write so I am going to see if that makes it easier. **

**Hope you enjoyed (even though it's a little confusing)**

* * *

**Bold is Starscream from Prime **

_Italic is Starscream from G1 _

Underline is Starscream from Animated

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000_

Threats never ceased, but now they were doing something new.

The Starscreams were fighting each other, not verbally they were physically hurting each other. **Starscream **was the first one to start a massive breakout fight, he had used his claws to claw down the side of the lavender jet's wings, causing Starscream to snarl and twist.

Energon dripped from the newly made wound that was on the precious wing.

After that it was all out war!

Hissing, snarling and threatening. Very creative threats one could say. Most of the threats were to feed the other seeker's to someone or thing. Yes, how they did have very excellent threats.

The Autobots tried stopping the brawl that was happening by either pulling them apart or by trying to talk to them but both were unsuccessful. So now The Autobots were lazily leaning on each other or sitting on the floor watching the fight between the seekers. The colorful flier wasn't a big target, he was probably only in there to stop the fight that was going on. The theory that would back that up was how once he squished in between the silver seeker and lavender seeker and tried kicking the silver seeker off and pinning the other down.

Long story short, that failed.

He was thrown out of the fight like a piece of scrap metal. He then returned into the fight, trying to pry the other off.

"Get fragged you glitch!" Starscream let out a battle cry and threw himself on top of the other two.

**::are they done yet?:: **Bumblebee beeped, his door wings dropping. He was on the ground, previously playing with a flower now he was bored out of his processor.

"Hey, You three—" Bulkhead tried only to be shouted by the three seekers.

"_**STAY OUT OF THIS!"**_

Bulkhead turned towards the yellow youngling and shook his helm, "No, Bee, they are not"

Bumblebee gave irritated whirls and beeps, his hands coming in contact with his forehead as he repetitively started hitting himself with his hand. He was bored! Didn't those seekers understand that!

Giving up he quickly stood to his feet, he reached out and gripped The Silver Seeker's wing and forcefully prying him off of the other two. The other two seekers did not notice the lack of the other frame that was forcefully pulled off of them.

The yellow Camero used his other hand to pull the red, blue and white seeker off of the lavender one. The purple seeker gave a gasp of surprise when he felt a foot slam down on top of his spark chamber.

"Whoa" Arcee watched amused.

Bumblebee was MAD!

**::all of you just shut up! I have been wanting to fight The Decepticons because I am trapped in a small base so I wanted to fight something yet you three pathetic seekers are sent here instead and now everything this NOT going as planned so for the love of primus would you just give me a break and let me fight one of you…PLEASE!:: **Bumblebee beeped loudly, his blue optics narrowing at the seekers who were still desperately trying to claw at each others faces.

"Bee, calm down" Bulkheads said with a soft chuckled; he was amused by the scout's sudden outburst. **::I AM CALM!:: **Bumblebee snapped, his door wings going rigid.

Optimus was about to say something when fliers started flying overhead, all guns pointed at there direction. Bee exclaimed excitedly, he threw the two seekers on top of the other one. All of them grunted loudly.

"**That hurt!" Starscream **shouted at Bumblebee, he was about to stand up on his feet when a groundbridge appeared below all of them and they fell through it. The three seekers hit the bridge of the nemesis. All of them giving out a growl of pain.

"**SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream **snapped, standing up and marching over towards the spymaster who was little ways from him. **"What the frag is wrong with you!?" **

Starscream and _Starscream _looked as if they were about to be sick, they slowly stood up both of them holding their helms. "W-what was that?" Starscream groaned, a hand going towards his abdomen. He felt like he was going to purge everything in his tanks.

"**Don't tell me you ground-pounders cannot handle ground bridging" Starscream **snapped, turning back towards the two.

"THAT WAS SPACEBRIDGING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW—uh, I am going to be sick" Starscream groaned, covering a hand over his mouth to stop himself from puking on the bridge.

"_Things can't get any worse"_ _Starscream _moaned, slapping his forehead.

He was wrong

As if on cue, Megatron walked slowly on The Bridge his footsteps making the ground shake. Vehicons shuttered but refused to turn around and face their lord, Soundwave was being his silent felt and continued watching, while Breakdown and Knock Out were sitting in the corner like two sparklings a bucket of energon goodies in between them. Knock Out held a video camera, taping everything while Breakdown was popping an energon goodie into his mouth; he was smiling like a maniac.

"Starscreams…what have you done!" Megatron snapped making all three of them whip around and looked at the warlord. "What is wrong with all of you!?"

"**Lord Megatron, I can explain—" Starscream **spluttered, his optics widening.

"I don't want to hear from you!" Megatron snapped, "Starscream" he turned towards the colorful seeker, "please explain to me the situation"

"_We had The Autobots, My Lord; everything was going as planned except when the hotshot over there decided to nose dive into Optimus Prime himself without permission. Afterwards, they started getting in a huge argument which then turned into a fight" Starscream _explained softly.

Megatron hummed he turned back towards Starscream and **Starscream **without a split second his fist collided with **Starscream's **helm. Said seeker, stumbled backwards. Trying to keep himself standing up right, but he was failing. Finally, giving up, he fell on the floor with a loud groan.

Starscream stared at the dazed seeker, his optics looking back towards Megatron.

The Silver Seeker stumbled, trying to get back up on his feet, trying to regain composer. His helm hurt like scrap, he knew that this wasn't over. This was never over.

Megatron gripped **Starscream's **wing and pulled him closer to himself, his teeth bared in a snarl. "What is wrong with you, Starscream!? I send you with one simple task, yet you refuse to listen! You couldn't have waited for your little brawl _after _The Autobots were defeated!?" Megatron demanded, his claws sinking into the delicate wing making The Slender Seeker cry out a bit.

_Starscream_ winced at the cry.

Breakdown and Knock Out started chuckling, the red medic reached over to pluck an energon goodie from the bucket before sinking his teeth into the small goodie.

"**L-Lord Megatron!" Starscream **gasped out, twisting a bit trying to get the claws out of his wing.** "I-I was wrong…I me-messed up, My Lord, I will make it up to you. I promise…just…one more chance….Pleeeease" **

Megatron growled, he let go of **Starscream's** wing and stood up straight. "You" he pointed to The Lavender Seeker shook with fright, "Y-yes" he managed to splutter.

"You and this Starscream have one more chance…I have seen the video and only _he_—" Megatron gestured his hand over towards the colorful seeker who was showing off his wings proudly, "—was the only one who actually stayed on top of things. From now on, he will be Second-In-Command to The Decepticons"

With that Megatron turned around and left The Bridge.

**Starscream **was tongued tied; he had no idea what to do now. **"You disgusting piece of scrap metal!" **he let out a cry.

_Starscream _smirked, _"I am Commander Starscream of two universes now. Ain't that something"_ he smirked, he turned around and left to room to follow Megatron, his wings giving a teasing flick before he disappeared.

"**This isn't over" Starscream **growled, leaving the bridge.

"It never is"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it is confusing to read. **

**Anyways, The Mystery Guest may or may not play an important part in this story. I want him to, I really, really, want him too but that changes the plot completely. But, we'll see, I figure out something. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another one of 'Mystery Guest' Chapters! I have made is official that he WILL play an important part in this story. So, just keep that in mind that you will probably be seeing him a lot. But he will not take away from the Starscreams and how this still in a humor fic.**

**So, this is short but I hope you enjoy. Next chapter should be out by tomorrow! **

* * *

Driving wasn't such a good idea.

Eleven minutes into the drive and he started leaking energon from his wound, twenty minutes into it his CPU started flashing warnings that he needed to recharge or get some energon, twenty-nine minutes into the drive he started blanking out and by thirty minutes he decided to transform and walk, not even two minutes later he passed out.

That felt like two hours ago, he was awake but his optics refused to online. Servos fixed the wounds on his frame, he didn't jerk at the touch. He forced himself to stay still, even when the unknown bot hit an open wires making it spark and sending pain wherever the wound area was.

Every time that happened the unknown bot let out a curse and a hiss before continuing his ministrations.

"You can wake up, I don't bite"

The unknown mech said gruffly.

"But he does throw wrenches!" a small girl voice piped, only to be scolded by an older male…or so the "recharging" bot guess.

The bot let out a sigh of defeat before fluttering his optics open. The first thing he noticed was the ceiling and the light that was hanging above him. Then he noticed the mech working on him, he was red and white, he seemed to know that his patient was awake but refused to look at him directly in the optics.

The slender bot tried heaving himself up but his upper amour groaned and squealed against each other in protest.

"Stop that! Do you want to reopen your wounds!?..." the red and white medic looked at him in the optics, as if he was waiting for an answer. The bot opened his mouth but couldn't find the words so he just went with shaking his helm slowly in a 'no'. "I didn't think so! So lie back down and stop moving!" He snapped, gently pushing the young bot down onto the med-berth.

It was quiet for a little bit before the same voice who told him that the medic threw wrenches spoke again, "So…what's your name?"

"Huh?" the bot was a little confused by the question.

"Name? You know…I'm Miko. By parents named me that…"

"Miko, they don't have parents" a younger boy gave an exasperated sigh.

"I am just trying to help figure out where he came from!" Miko exclaimed.

The bot gave another huh but decided to change the subject quickly. "Who are you three? You look like organics"

"Well I am Miko!" the girl pointed to herself with her thumbs, "That's Jack" she then pointed to a dark haired boy, "and the four year old with the computer is Raf"

"I am Twelve!" Raf corrected Miko.

"Yeah, Yeah" Miko shooed Raf away.

The bot looked back towards the red and white medic, "what is your designation?" he asked quietly, trying to make sure he didn't sound as if he was talking to a newly built protoform. "Ratchet. Now stop moving!" Ratchet snapped once again.

The name Ratchet went through the bot's processor. He jerked when 'Ratchet' tried touching him again.

"You are _not _Ratchet!" he exclaimed, scrambling off the berth and standing to his feet.

"What are you talking about…Never mind that! Get back on the berth before you reopen your wounds!" Ratchet snapped.

The slender bot leaned against the wall, his breathing becoming a bit faster.

"Dude, you scared him!" Miko scolded Ratchet, her hands placed on her hips.

"Primus" Ratchet groaned, "Please, get back on the berth. Once your wounds are all patched up we'll try and figure out everything" Ratchet motioned to the berth. The new bot nodded slowly; just as slow as he nodded he climbed back onto the berth and lied down.

"I have to put you in stasis for awhile so I can patch up your helm" Ratchet explained.

The mech nodded, getting in a more comfortable position.

Ratchet grabbed a large syringe and tapped it slightly against the berth, trying to get energon that was in there to mix together. Ratchet injected the energon into the mech's arm. The mech felt his processor go fuzzy, everything became blurry. His systems were shutting themselves down, cooling fans being the last to kick off. Right before he was in full shut down he heard Miko's voice.

"You never told us your name!"

The mech blinked his darkening optics before speaking.

"P-Prowl. My name is Prowl"

* * *

**So RadioactiveSableye & DragonScouter YOU GOT IT RIGHT! **

**(Sorry if I spelt your guy's username wrong)**

**Next chapter is back with The Decepticons. I think I already know were I am going with the next chapter.  
**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Filler chapter. **

**That's mainly what this is. sorry about that. This chapter is also to see if this way is easier to read, it is WAY easier for me to write.**

**I will be gone for the whole week. I am heading out with my school to the woods and I will not have my phone or computer so I cannot put anymore chapters out. the next chapter should be coming out sometime during the Weekend. **

* * *

Prime Starscream marched down the hallway, his wings were tense and his wings were perked upwards.

Animated Starscream was closely behind him, he wasn't being ignored by the seeker in front of him, and he could tell by the way that seeker grumbled questions for him but then continued on his grumbling rant. He has been asked around twenty-five questions but never allowed The Lavender Seeker to answer them, so the seeker just quit trying and was now just listening to the _Former _second-in-command.

"Are you done?" Animated Starscream asked irritated, he rolled his red optics before cocking a slender hip to the side.

The silver seeker jerked upwards at the question, "What do you me 'am I done'?!" he shouted, spinning around, "Do you understand that in less then three hours I lost my position to some random, high pitched voice, colorful seeker!"

Animated Starscream laughed loudly, "please! I understand that you are scared that you are going to loose your position but do what Starscreams do best…suck up to Megatron, do whatever you will to make sure that you get Second-In-Command. How'd you get SIC in the first place?"

Prime Starscream looked at the ground before gazing his optics upwards, "You should be able to answer this question…are lives are basically the same"

The lavender seeker smirked before putting an arm around Prime Starscream's shoulders, "let's get some energon and we'll talk about it" he said with a laugh. Prime Starscream sighed but nodded anyways and the two walked away to get some energon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

G1 Starscream was following Megatron. He was staring up at the huge warlord with bright red optics; he was noting everything that was different with this Megatron. He was _way _bigger in size, grayer but for some unknown reason they had the same primus-forsaken voice!

"Is something the matter, Starscream?" Megatron growled at the colorful seeker.

"Uh-err-um..." G1 Starscream spluttered, his optics darting around the room quickly hoping to find something that he could use to avoid the question, when he did not have anything he sighed in defeat and decided it was best to tell the truth. "I was just…checking what was different from my Megatron and you…My Lord" he said, blue digits entwining with themselves.

Megatron smirked, "you are honest…something I don't see in the other two"

"They both have good qualities, My Lord, and I am not just saying that because we have basically the same life and personality…"

G1 Starscream was cut off when Megatron chuckled, "same personality? In three hours you have proven yourself more loyal then any of my troops…save for Soundwave, that mech has issues"

G1 Starscream snorted with laughter, "He is pretty creepy" G1 Starscream smiled then frowned when he realized who he was speaking too. No! This wasn't how it was supposed go! This was not his personality! This was not in his coding! Megatron hated him he hated Megatron, whatever universe he was in.

"I must leave, Lord Megatron…to make sure that the Starscreams aren't causing a mess in The Warship, of course" the colorful seeker added quickly when Megatron gave him a scowl. Megatron then started walking away; the seeker spluttered and did not know what to say until Megatron waved a dismissing hand away.

The seeker smiled wickedly before running down the hall, searching for his two comrades.

Prowl's systems rebooted online before his opened flickered open and he couldn't help but let a content sigh when he saw the whole room was a different shade of blue. This meant he had his visor back on.

"We found it where you crashed landed" came the voice of Ratchet.

Prowl hummed contently, "Thanks" he mumbled. He lifted his upper frame off of the berth and gave a small grunt but it was barely heard unless you listened very closely.

He looked up and gripped his helm; his optics narrowed behind his visor and noticed a blue femme looking at him.

"Hello" he said tensely, not enjoying the look the femme gave him.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name is Prowl, I do not know where I come from…I do not know anything at the moment" Prowl said, feeling sadness tug at his spark. He couldn't remember anything; all he could remember was his designation. "Ratchet said you took a pretty hard fall…fell on your helm and it cracked, that's probably why you have amnesia" the blue femme stated, leaning against the wall.

"Swell" Prowl muttered in annoyance.

"I am Arcee, by the way" Arcee said.

"Nice to meet you" Prowl wasn't exactly sure if that was a lie or not, quite frankly he didn't care one bit. He wanted to fall back into recharge but Ratchet had promised him to try and help him figure out his past so he wanted to find the medic as soon as possible.

"Where is Ratchet?" he asked, turning back towards Arcee.

"He is talking with Optimus right now…I think they are talking about you" Arcee ended, leaning back a bit so she could peak around the corner to see The Prime and their medic talking quietly to one another. The only reason she would assume that is because sometime she could pick up words such as, 'Dropped here' and 'dead' and 'not Prowl'

It was probably about Prowl because who else would it be about.

Standing up, Prowl walked past Arcee and walked over towards were Optimus and Ratchet were whispering quietly to each other.

Optimus was the first to notice Prowl coming their way, "Prowl" he said in a deep voice making Prowl flinched. "Y-You speak l-like that…yo-your O-Optimus?" Prowl asked, tilting his helm a bit.

"Puzzling, Megatron's newest seeker looked scared when he heard me speak too" Optimus said turning to Ratchet, the old medic just shrugged his shoulder-plates. "Ahem, if you don't mind Optimus, Ratchet told me we could try and…figure out where I am from?" Prowl said uneasily.

"Ah, yes of course" Ratchet nodded, "Sit down and we'll start"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
